Love isn't Fair
by MidnightFireworks
Summary: "I'm stuck with her? Do you know what it's like to be stuck with a arrogant, cynical, hateful person?" "You mean, someone like you?"


**This is my**** second story, so please be nice but helpful. I want honest reviews. I want to be a better writer, so I need your help.** **With that said I'm going on with the story.**

**XXXX**

**Bella P.O.V.**

Phoenix.

Bright, sweltering hot, crowded Phoenix. I love this place. I love the heat. I love the crowded streets where you can barely walk down the street. I'm going to miss this.

I am on my way to my personal hell. Forks, Washington. Where it rains every other day and just barely makes it above 60 degrees. Where there is no more than 600 people. A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella, you know you can stay here. Dan won't mind." My aunt Nell said. My mom ran out on my dad when I was only a few months old. She came to Phoenix to escape. When I was two my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. My aunt Nell found out so she came right away. She was my mom's half sister and was her only family left. My mom fought the cancer till she lost when I was 8. Her friends from Forks came to her funeral and so did the ones from all her wild activities from here she did when she was able to. Dad even came.

When he came he expected that I was going back with him. But my aunt Nell fought with him. Finally it came down to lawyers. There was a court day. I was called to the stand to answer some questions. But Aunt Nell's lawyer won with Mom's will. She made it out a month before her death. Mom said that she wanted me to be left with her sister, Aunt Nell. But I was to spend at the minimum of one month at Forks. One year I would spend my whole summer there, the next would only be for the one month. Then I would spend every other Christmas with him. Sometimes he would come back to Phoenix with me to spend some time with me for my birthday.

From then on Nell raised me. Nell was 4 years younger than Mom, but she was more mature than Mom. Two years ago Nell met Dan, and they hit it off. Dan played on a semi-pro football team. They were always traveling. Especially in the last year and a half. They were getting more and more funding. They were winning most of their games. Nell and Dan got married 6 months ago. But they were able to spend a month of married life together in total. So I'm going to hell for her, because no matter how much she tries to hide it, she misses him.

"Aunty, it's fine. I haven't seen my dad in a long time." I tried to smile. It's true. I haven't seen him in two years. The first summer, he had to take care of his dad over in Montana. Then last summer he had a huge case, and it was a dangerous time for teens, since they were the one being kidnapped and murdered. The found the killer with his latest victim. He was still drugged out so he knew nothing of it yet. He didn't know till he woke up hearing my dad tell his parents how he was found. And not to sound mean or bitchy, but I was glad. I didn't have to go to hell.

She scoffed at my words. "Yeah, you sure have missed him. When was the last time you answered his calls, letters, and e-mails?"

"Well I answered a call twice last week, wrote a letter also, AND wrote an e-mail on Saturday to tell him I'm going to finish my high school years with him. So there!" I grinned cheekily. Nell just shook her head at my childish answer.

"Come here my silly girl and give Aunt Nell one more hug before you leave." She said.

I pulled her into a hug for a few moment before I let go, picked up my things, and walked to the security line. I turned around and gave her one last wave before I went through.

**Paul P.O.V.**

Vanilla. She smells like vanilla. But who is she? This mystery woman has been haunting my dream for the past three months. I can't see her truly, her figure always blurred. I see she is shorter than me, but then who isn't. Then I can tell she is a woman, but that's it. Sam says its my wolf letting me know that my imprint will happen soon.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Shit." I roll over and fumble for the item responsible for the annoying sound. I finally found it and turned the alarm off.

I lay there for a minute or two. Thinking what I'm going to do about my impending imprint. Finally I get up and hop into the shower. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around me and opened my bathroom door. I walked out into the hallway and headed for my room.

"Looks like someone has a hard on!" Jared yelled as he pulled my towel off.

"Dude, that's no hard on, that's my normal size dickhead." I replied. Turning around, comfortable to show my little friend in the safety of my house, or more like the safety of the world.

"Whatever, man. Just be ready in 10 minutes so we're not late." Jared shook his head and headed back downstairs.

I went into my room and pulled out a black muscle tee and a pair of cut-off shorts. Then I pulled out a necklace that Rachel made. She carved a wolf from a black wood howling to the sun. The carving represents us as a couple. Me as the wolf and her as the sun, since she is the sun of my life. She is the one that helped me in my darkest time. And the black wood is what I had picked. For her, since her last name is Black. At the time I didn't know what she was going to carve, just she wanted me to pick the wood. Lastly I found a pair of white sneakers.

I jogged down the stairs. "Mornin' Ma." I said as I leaned down and gave her a light peck on the cheek. I grabbed an apple, banana, and a pancake. Then I grabbed syrup and peanut butter. I quickly put some peanut butter on the pancake then dribbled some syrup on it. Then I wolfed it down. Then I got to work on my apple.

"Morning Paul. I see your still the pig you always been. I was hoping Rachel would try to class you up a bit. I guess I was wrong." Ma said while making more pancakes. By the time she was done talking, I had my apple eaten as long with my banana. She gave me more pancakes and gave Jared some too.

We looked at each other. "Loser does the other's shifts for a week?" Jared said, while he put his hand out.

I brought my hand up and shook hands with him. "Deal." Two minutes later, my huge pile was gone and I let out a victory laugh. "C'mon man we need to take off." I said still laughing.

We jumped into his beat up car and drove to the school. The student parking lot was full besides two spots. One spot was saved by our friends for Jared and me, the other was saved for the pale as ghosts, fucking Newton's group. Since Forks High burned down two months ago, we had to deal with them.

"Why do they park beside us? They know they are looking for a fight." I heard a girl from Newton's group say, loudly. So even I wasn't a super hearing freak, I would have still heard it.

"The park here since this is where they have parked since they could drive, bitch." I heard Leah say.

Jared and I got out. "It's a damn shame your school got burned. Too bad they haven't found out who did it." I said, while making my way to Rach. I smirked over at the two Snow Whores.

"Just shut up, Meraz." A new voice made me look to see Newton standing by his car.

"What you going do? Punch me till I say Uncle?" I replied.

"You know me better than that, Meraz." Newton said. Whilst walking to his two Snow Whores.

"Oh I do. You burn things to the ground." I shot back. Only a few people know how Forks High actually became a shell of a once old building. Mike and couple of his friends accidentally shot a firework through a window.

Mike clamps his mouth shut, and grinds his teeth together. I smirk in his direction.

Rach turns to the two girls. "You know what I heard? That they are gathering trailers so you can use them instead crowding us. Have fun with the mud and dirt!" She laughed when the two of them shudder and release high pitch ewws. We laughed as we walked into the school.

As we do I catch a whiff of the most horrible smell on the world. Vamps. Blood suckers. Leeches.

"I would like it if you mutts would keep your thoughts to yourselves." Said the leech with red ginger hair. He could easily read our minds.

"Why don't you stay out of them then?" Asked Quil.

"Because you are yelling them at me." He said with a calmness that could match Sam's. And it bugged the hell out of me.

An idea popped into my head. I thought as hard as I could and mind yelled as loud as I could. '_LEECH!_'

He turned his head to glare at me. "Thanks for that Paul." He said, sarcasm dripping from every word. I smirked back. Then the little pixie gasped and this blank look came over her eyes. She started mumbling about some Aro person.

"Well after that freak show, we have class." Jared said. We turned and went to Emily's locker. Emily is Sam's imprint. She is the same age as Sam, but when he accidentally hurt her, she was out of school for a while. So she is still in high school with us.

"Hey, Em!" Said Claire, Quil's imprint. Em turned at the sound of her name. She was short, about 5' 4", her hair went to her waist and was pitch black and shiny. Her eyes, or should I say her eye, was wide with a rich amber color with gold and brown flecks. Down her right side were claw marks. She made Sam mad and he phased with her too close. She forgave him, she was his imprint. But he never truly forgave himself.

The girls started talking about whatever the hell girls talk about, so I turned to Jared and talked to him about last night's practice. Soon the bell rang and we went our separate ways. My first class I had with Quil, and Kim, Jared's imprint. So we walked down to the math hall for Calculus. We were the last ones in there, as usual. We sat in our usual spots which was the center. The class was buzzing with excitement as the weekend drew near. Plans of bonfires, trips to Seattle or Port Angelous, hiking, and getaways with their counter parts. Mr. Matthews was 15 minutes late. Which wasn't unusual. He would come in with pants askew, tie undone, hair half combed, and a half eaten breakfast.

When he came in and got prepared he quieted the class down. "Okay class, before we start I have a quick enouncement to make. As you may know, Chief Swan has a daughter." Most of us knew, and the class erupted into low murmurs. "She is coming to finish her last two years here with us. She is enrolling here at La Push, not Forks. Her mother was full Quilute and Chief Swan is half." Now everybody now was no longer mumbling. The class was now buzzing as they digest this news. Her mother was Billy Black's first cousin, on his dad's side. Renee's dad was his brother. If Renee had a boy he would have the gene, but since she had a daughter, she would hold it and if she had a boy, he would have the gene.

The rest of the class past slowly. So did English and History. In history I heard the speech over again, so I figured she would have at least two of my classes. After history was lunch.

At the bell, I walked two doors down to Rachel's English class. I waited for her as everyone filed out. When she finally came out I wrapped my long arms around her waist, and pulled her to me. She turned and captured my lips for a short and sweet kiss.

"Hey babe." I said while pulling away. I draped my arm around her shoulders as she put one hand in my back pocket.

"Hey. Did you know Chief Swan's daughter is coming here. She will be in my Spanish class." Rachel said as we waited in the lunch line.

"Yeah, she is in my calc and history classes so far." I replied absent mindedly as I gathered food. Rachel kept prattling on about mindless facts about this person or that person. We walked over to our table.

As we sat down I was hit with several questions about tonight for practice. I made Captain and the pack was on it. We took up most of the starting line. As we talked about that, I saw Newton head over our way.

"Great. Newton is coming this way." I said under my breath so only us wolves could hear.

"Hey Meraz. Ladies. How are you? Why don't you come with me to my table away from these animals." He nodded over to the table where the Snow Whores sat.

Kim scoffed. "Speak for yourself, Mike. The only animal I see is you."

Leah, Emily, Claire, and Rachel giggled. "You know Mike you might as well admit it, the only ladies you will get are those whores. Just leave now when you have a slight chance at dignity." Rachel said then she turned her back on him.

The guys and I busted a gut. Mike left rumbling to himself. "This why I love you so much." I said to Rach, then kissed her hearing the guys gag and the girls coo.

**XXX**

**Well here is the first chapter. I worked really hard. Please, please tell the honest truth of how I could make this better.**

**The next chapter will be mostly from Bella's point of view. And it won't be up till after the 4****th****.**


End file.
